Several types of kitchen appliances include storage systems such as drawers to store objects. Some storage systems include dividers that divide the drawer into laterally adjacent compartments. However, the space within the drawer could be more efficiently utilized if the drawer were also divided into compartments that are stacked on top of each other. In addition, utilizing interchangeable dividers that could be used to create laterally adjacent compartments and vertically adjacent compartments would increase the flexibility of the storage system.